Lazos de familia
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: La familia que asesina unida, permanece unida... y los Moriarty no son la excepción a la regla.
**Lazos de familia**

El condado de Kildare está ubicado en el este de Irlanda, atravesado por los ríos Barrow, Lifey y Boyne así como por el Gran Canal. Es mayoritariamente una región de tierras bajas con la colina Cupidstown, justo en las márgenes de Dublín, como el punto más alto. Su nombre en gaélico es " _Cill Dara_ " que significa " _iglesia de roble_ " y aquel hombre no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa denominación: cada pueblo allí tenía su templo, católico o protestante, y éste parecía ser el centro de toda actividad humana sin embargo lo que él necesitaba no era una iglesia sino una casa donde establecerse. Cansado de su monótona vida en la capital había decidido mudarse a Kildare, un lugar en su opinión mucho más pintoresco, y poseía el dinero suficiente como para adquirir un inmueble grande, si bien no al nivel de Castletown o el castillo Barberstown.

Encontró la casa ideal en un pequeño pueblo de las afueras, una mansión campestre victoriana construida en medio del bosque, perteneciente a una familia de la aristocracia local y a punto de ser hipotecada por culpa del derroche monetario de su último descendiente. El hombre se instaló una vez acabados los negocios de la compra y no tardó mucho tiempo en conocer a los demás residentes e involucrarse en las actividades de la comunidad. Como buen católico iba a misa todos los domingos aunque era mucho más interesante escuchar las conversaciones de los asistentes que el sermón de turno del sacerdote.

Fue entonces cuando la vio por primera vez. Estaba sentada unos cuantos metros delante de él y su cabello de ébano caía largo y lacio sobre la espalda cubierta con una delicada tela blanca. Su fisonomía, tan lejana de esos estereotipados rasgos rojizos irlandeses, captó su atención y no pudo dejar de mirarla durante la Segunda Lectura. La mujer sintió el peso de la mirada sobre sí entonces giró la cabeza, los preciosos ojos marrones se clavaron en aquel dublinés recién establecido y el ritmo cardíaco de éste aumentó de inmediato. Una sonrisa cómplice después de recibir la comunión lo animó a iniciar una conversación.

Ella parecía estar esperándolo en la puerta de la iglesia, su vestido blanco le daba cierto aire inmaculado y él la asoció de pronto con los ángeles de los vitrales en ese momento iluminados por la luz del sol. Se presentó no sin sentir cierta turbación (nunca se le daban bien las conversaciones introductorias y menos frente a una persona tan atractiva) pero para su sorpresa la mujer no solo resultó ser amable sino completamente accesible al trato con un extraño. Poseía un nombre particular que al pronunciarlo evocaba los antiguos mitos celtas y una voz melódica que en seguida lo encantó. Quizás fuera la inteligencia que demostró durante la plática, quizás su belleza o quizás una majestuosa combinación de ambas, lo cierto es que el hombre continuó acercándose a ella justo al finalizar la misa. De estos encuentros furtivos y fugaces nació una amistad y el paso al romance fue inevitable.

El compromiso sucedió a los seis meses de idilio, una decisión vista por muchos de los parientes y amigos del hombre como absurda y precipitada. Algunos de los más cercanos trataron de disuadirlo a que esperara al menos dos años o que no se casara del todo (a fin de cuentas ni siquiera una vida de convivencia junta es suficiente para conocer a una persona) pero el hombre no dio su brazo a torcer y la boda se celebró con toda la pompa que un pueblito de Kildare podía ofrecer. La novia lucía hermosa con las flores entre sus manos, la personificación misma de la feminidad. Poco sabía el recién casado que el rostro sonriente y sereno de la nueva señora Moriarty era sólo una fachada, que bajo esa imagen de mujer devota residía una naturaleza mucho más peligrosa así que cuando la halló una noche en el balcón de la mansión con un extraño brillo en los ojos, -ya propiamente establecidos como matrimonio- lo achacó a la emoción usual de una esposa enamorada.

Él también se acercó al balcón atraído por el contento de su mujer y contempló junto a ella el cielo estrellado. La noche era tranquila, sin brisa que soplara sobre las copas de los árboles pero aún así bastante fresca. Giró la cabeza para comentarle algo sobre la belleza del paisaje nocturno y no la encontró a su lado, en vez de eso sintió unas potentes manos en su espalda, empujándolo más allá de la baranda. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de formular un grito apropiado, cayó al vacío al igual que la fruta madura cae de la rama y los huesos crujieron al contacto con el suelo. Sus últimos momentos los pasó con la vista fija en la sonrisa retorcida de su esposa, mirándolo desde el balcón.

Fue fácil para la ahora viuda Moriarty convertir el incidente en _accidente_ y aún más fácil fingir la conmoción y el horror cuando los personeros médicos envolvieron el cadáver. Todo el pueblo la vio llorar desconsolada con un velo negro sobre su cabeza, tal cual actriz representando su papel, mientras el ataúd descendía y era cubierto de tierra. Lo que pocos notaron fueron sus manos colocadas con placidez sobre el vientre ligeramente abultado.

Los dolores del parto la atacaron el día en que quemaba las pertenencias y fotografías de ese hombre que la amó sin llegar a advertir los verdaderos matices de su carácter. No le dio tiempo de ir al único centro médico que existía en la localidad. En la sala de aquella mansión campestre y con la ayuda de la empleada de turno dio a luz a gemelos. Un niño y una niña, ambos con el mismo cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Tardó varias semanas en elegirles un nombre apropiado y al final se decantó por la "j" pues siempre se había sentido atraída hacia esa letra en particular, la forma en la el trazo se curva al final, el punto encima, el movimiento de la boca al pronunciarla… El mismo sacerdote que ofició su matrimonio fue el encargado de bautizarlos un domingo de Cuaresma: James y Janine.

Desde entonces una especie de furor maternal pareció apoderarse de ella, los infantes se convirtieron en el centro de su vida y no toleraba que otras manos que no fueran las suyas los acunara y los besara. Ella, esa misma mujer que mató a su marido sin vacilar, era vista amamantándolos con devoción extrema y también cantándoles: _"_ _Beidh Aonach Amárach_ " para ella, " _An Bhfaca Tú Mo Shéamuisín_ " para él y " _Dún Do Shúil_ " para cuando ambos se quedaban dormidos al mismo tiempo, lo cual era frecuente. No dominaba el gaélico pero sí sabía muy bien cantar canciones de cuna en ese idioma, herencia lingüística de sus padres después de todo. En ocasiones sonreía al recordar sus frases gaélicas de súplica, justo antes de que encendiera la cerilla y los quemara a los dos.

Y mientras disfrutaba de las mieles de la maternidad, un joven detective del centro de Kildare (de esos brillantes que usualmente pasan desapercibidos) empezaba a sospechar que la muerte del señor Moriarty no fue tan accidental como su propio cónyuge lo había informado. Tardó tiempo en estudiar la escena de lo que él consideraba un crimen antes de hacer acusaciones formales: la posición del cadáver ya en el suelo, el hecho de que la baranda del balcón no hubiera cedido al peso de un cuerpo, el tiempo entre el suceso y la llamada de auxilio. Cuando consideró que ya tenía suficiente información decidió visitar solo a la sospechosa y evaluar su comportamiento. La señora Moriarty reconoció enseguida al agente que la interrogó aquella noche fatal y lo invitó a entrar con la condición de que hablara bajo pues sus hijos estaban haciendo la siesta. Bajó la mirada con tristeza a la mención de su marido pero se mantuvo tranquila, extrañamente tranquila para ser una mujer a la que se le estaba preguntando por segunda vez sobre una muerte y a continuación le ofreció una chocolate caliente. Él aceptó y ella se excusó para ir a la cocina.

-¿Sabe agente? No fue la caída lo que mató a mi esposo, nunca fue la caída. Fue el aterrizaje.

El detective estaba tan absorto en la contemplación de los retratos colgados en la pared de la sala, todos mostrando a los gemelos pero ninguno al progenitor, que no supo inicialmente cómo reaccionar cuando la mujer enrolló la soga alrededor de su cuello con la rapidez de un rayo y tiró hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal. De su garganta brotaron sonidos inhumanos, intentó con sus manos apartar la cuerda pero en lugar de eso cayó de rodillas al tiempo que dos de los jarrones más preciados del difunto señor Moriarty se hacían pedazos. No por ello la mujer dejó de ahorcarlo sino que al contrario tiró con más fuerza, provocando que el rostro del detective se pusiera colorado y luego pálido debido a la falta de aire. Volteó la cabeza alarmada por el crujir de la madera y los halló al pie de la escalera, a los dos niños, uno un reflejo del otro y al mismo tiempo ambos reflejos de ella misma. No se movieron de ese lugar, tan solo la miraron asfixiar a ese hombre con la misma tranquilidad que mostraban cuando ella les leía cuentos y sonrieron una vez que el cuerpo del agente cayó exánime. Su madre también les sonrió.

Los gemelos continuaron creciendo sanos y fuertes y conforme lo hacían más se aplicaba a ellos ese famoso proverbio irlandés " _Toradh an chrainn a thuitfeas an duilleabhar_ " que es el equivalente a "de tal palo tal astilla" o en este caso, de tal madre tales hijos. A menudo se les veía pasear siempre juntos por los alrededores de la mansión, cazando mariposas y bailando al ritmo de _"_ _Stayin' Alive"_ , nadie se percataba que lo que los hacía bailar con tanta emoción era ver a las mariposas luchar por sus vidas, maniatadas y con las alas despedazadas.

Un día del verano, el mismo verano en que cumplieron siete años, los gemelos vieron cruzar al gato de los vecinos y desaparecer tras un árbol. Se trataba de un felino de pelaje oscuro y unos ojos centelleantes de color dorado. Janine siempre había expresado admiración por esos ojos, le recordaba al collar con cuencas de ámbar que Madre llevaba algunas veces a la iglesia, y con gran pesar lamentó que los suyos no fueran iguales. Su hermano le limpió con cariño la lágrima que ya corría a través de la mejilla. Cuando la señora Moriarty abrió la puerta de la habitación horas después y encontró al pequeño Jimmy en el suelo, sacándole los ojos al gato aún vivo con unas tijeras para obsequiárselos a su hermana, lo regañó duramente; no importaba que se "divirtiera" con cualquier otro animal pero hacerlo con la mascota de los vecinos era demasiado riesgoso. Janine lloró, pataleó y gritó, sin embargo Madre fue terminante en deshacerse de ellos. En cuando al gato ya nada se podía hacer, ella misma se encargó de romperle el cuello y quemarlo en el horno.

Al verano siguiente el descubrimiento de los restos de un agente de policía, desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias años atrás, dentro de una fosa en medio del bosque causó furor entre los locales y la noticia rápidamente se expandió a otras partes del país. La señora Moriarty hizo lo mismo que había hecho la noche en que decidió incinerar a sus padres: emigrar lejos, donde nadie la conociera. Sussex del Este en Inglaterra se convirtió en su nuevo hogar y los gemelos fueron matriculados en un internado católico de Brighton. A pesar de estar en alas diferentes y recibir clases por aparte, ambos se las ingeniaban para sortear los barrotes y verse; allí donde él iba ella lo seguía y viceversa, justo como si fueran una sola carne. Incluso en una ocasión dos monjas los hallaron en un cobertizo con las ropas a medio poner, sólo Dios sabría lo que habían estado haciendo allí encerrados. No recibieron una reprimenda tan severa pues los dos eran excelentes estudiantes: Janine, muy madura para su edad, sobresalía en Ciencias mientras que el carismático James era todo un prodigio con los números.

Existían varios a los que les inquietaba la extrema cercanía de los gemelos y las poderosas muestras de cariño que se prodigaban el uno al otro, pero en nadie era tan visceral la molestia como en Carl Powers, compañero de clases de James. Se trataba de un muchachito de once años, largo y delgado como un fideo y con los pies demasiado grandes para alguien de su edad. Pertenecía al equipo de natación así que muchos le auguraban un futuro exitoso como atleta, sin embargo era un _bully_ por excelencia y Jim había sido el blanco de sus últimos ataques. Disfrutaba burlándose del característico balanceo de cabeza de éste y sobre todo de su afecto fraternal; según él los chicos que pasaban mucho tiempo con sus hermanas eran unos "maricas sin remedio".

James soportó con paciencia cada uno de sus insultos, incluso los ataques físicos. La gota que derramó el vaso fue el día en que Carl llamó a Janine una "puta cerda" en referencia a su contextura. Jim no dijo nada, tan solo lo miró fijamente, podía pasarse toda una vida escuchando los insultos en su contra pero nunca, nunca toleraría ofensas en contra de su otra mitad. En silencio juró que el muchacho pagaría muy caro por esas dos palabras.

Su sed de venganza lo llevó a averiguar todos los detalles concernientes a la vida de Carl a fin de hallar una debilidad que pudiera utilizar en su favor. No le llevó mucho tiempo enterarse de que el chico tenía eczema, una afección dermatológica que enrojecía su piel y le provocaba muchísima picazón, él mismo solía inyectarse el antídoto encerrado en uno de los servicios sanitarios a fin de que el padecimiento no interfiera con su carrera atlética y dañara su imagen de macho alfa. Metódico como era, Jim comenzó a idear un plan que eliminara al _bully_ y a la vez no lo señalara a él como autor del hecho. Usando los libros de Ciencias de Janine (ya enterada de las intenciones asesinas de su hermano) y algunos alimentos robados de la cocina en mal estado de conservación, fue capaz de producir _Clostridium Botulinum_. Por sí sola la bacteria era inefectiva, pero combinada con algún medicamento podía ser letal.

El momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan fue el día en Carl viajó a Londres para participar en una importante competencia, la propia Janine mezcló los componentes y vertió la sustancia en la jeringa antes de pasársela a su hermano para que la escondiera en el botiquín del muchacho. Él mismo se infiltró en el autobús de la comitiva a fin de asegurar que Carl se la inyectara antes de competir, incluso atestiguó sonriente el instante en que éste dejó de nadar y quedó inconsciente en el fondo de la piscina, de donde lo sacaría el entrenador para darle inútilmente respiración de boca a boca. Jim se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia los vestidores mientras todos trataban de auxiliarlo y sustrajo sus zapatos, un par de tenis blancos grandes que el chico apreciaba más que su vida.

El dictamen forense determinó que la causa de muerte de Carl Powers había sido la cantidad de agua atrapada en los pulmones, nada más. Fue enterrado junto a su gorra y lentes de natación. Los gemelos le enseñaron los zapatos a la señora Moriarty después de relatarle la hazaña, ella sonrió y les besó la frente, llena de orgullo. Hubo sin embargo cierto suceso que sorprendió a Jimmy: un niño londinense más o menos de su misma edad afirmó a la policía que el deceso del muchacho había sido premeditado y no un accidente como se dio a conocer, la noticia salió en la sección de curiosidades del periódico y la policía ignoró sus aseveraciones. Memorizó las facciones de aquel niño así como su nombre: Sherlock Holmes, hijo de una matemática retirada. Los ojos se le dilataron y el corazón le latió con violencia; otra persona, aparte de su hermana o su madre, con la capacidad de resolver su primer asesinato. Que existiera alguien capaz de pensar como él era emocionante.

La señora Moriarty, entretanto sus hijos permanecían el internado, se dedicó a entablar lazos con el bajo mundo británico uniéndose al jefe de una importante banda criminal y haciéndolo desaparecer poco después en extrañas circunstancias, tal cual viuda negra. Bajo su dominio y la subsecuente adición de miembros clave, la banda extendió sus fronteras y arrasó con otras. Para cuando los gemelos se graduaron de secundaria el apellido Moriarty ya era conocido en todo el submundo criminal de Gran Bretaña. Eso por supuesto no les impidió estudiar en las mejores universidades, James voló de regreso a Kildare donde combinó su carrera matemática con actividades ilegales junto a gánsters irlandeses. Janine estudió Taxidermia, encontraba más entretenido abrir criaturas de par en par para inspeccionar su anatomía antes de disecarlos.

Madre decidió que ya estaban preparados cuando los dos obtuvieron sus respectivos títulos, dado que James odiaba ensuciarse las manos ella le otorgó el rol de ser el rostro de la organización, Janine y ella misma permanecerían en las sombras teniendo la primera un papel de espía debido a su capacidad para infiltrarse y adaptarse a circunstancias externas, mayor que la de su hermano. Durante esta fase la relación de los gemelos adquirió un matiz aún más cercano del que tuvieron en su adolescencia; Janine, al tanto de la obsesión de su hermano por el joven Holmes desde que lo viera en el periódico, no mostró nunca celos. El podía obsesionarse con quien quisiera pero al final… la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

Jim usó su posición como una forma de entablar contacto con Sherlock, se moría por conocer a aquel que también se aburría si no había un asesinato de por medio. Para ello ideó un macabro juego en el que lo amenazaba con detonar personas si no era capaz de resolver sus acertijos, además de fingir ser el novio gay de su amiga la patóloga. Justo antes de hacer su debut en la misma piscina donde falleció Carl se volvió hacia Janine y la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Yo lo haré bailar, _mo mhuirnín_ , y tú serás la encargada de seguir con el vals.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Todos los personajes pertenecen al universo de BBC Sherlock (a excepción del señor y la señora Moriarty y el policía).**

 **-Este fic se basa en algunas teorías que leí en Tumblr las cuales indican que Janine es la hermana/gemela de Jim (esto debido a su apariencia similar y el hecho de que ambos actores son irlandeses). A partir de éstas he construido la mía propia: Jim no es en realidad la mente maestra, sino otra persona que continúa en las sombras, "Moriarty" no es sólo un hombre sino toda una familia criminal a cargo de una organización criminal. Habrá que esperar a la cuarta temporada...**

 _ **-"Beidh Aonach Amárach", "An Bhfaca Tú Mo Shéamuisín" y "Dún Do Shúil"**_ **son todas canciones de cuna tradicionales irlandesas, si leen las traducciones en inglés entenderán por qué las escogí.**

 **-"** _ **Mo mhuirnín**_ **" es una palabra cariñosa en gaélico irlandés, quiere decir "mi querido/a" o "mi amado/a".**


End file.
